R O M A N C E
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Tidak ada hubungan yang selamanya akan bahagia. Apalagi jika dalam hubungan itu terdapat perbedaan yang sangat besar dan mendalam. Bagaimana perjalanan mereka? SasuSaku fic. Sakura POV version. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Risk

Kami berbeda.

Tentu saja, kami berdua sangat tahu akan hal itu. Orang luar tidak perlu memberi tahu kami.

Bagaikan Matahari dan Bulan, perbedaan di antara kami terlampau bertolak belakang.

Biarkan kami yang mengatasinya. Ini hidup kami, tidak perlu campur tangan orang lain. Hanya aku dan dia yang memiliki perbedaan ini lah yang bisa.

Karena kami memiliki satu hal berharga yang akan menutup semua perbedaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek & Kira Desuke**_

**.**

_Sakura__ POV version_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**R O M A N C E**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Risk**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu sudah memasuki pertengahan waktu bagi setiap murid di sekolah. Jam dua belas ya? Itu artinya waktunya beristirahat sejenak dari pelajaran yang cukup membuat otak kepanasan! Yay!

Langsung saja aku berkumpul bersama teman-temanku lainnya di tengah ruangan. Tidak semuanya ikut berkumpul sih, ada yang ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar, ada pula yang mengobrol di kursi lain hanya saja tak satu bahasan dengan kami. Aku dan teman-temanku sedang asyik mengobrol mengenai masalah festival musim gugur yang akan diselenggarakan oleh sekolah di bulan yang akan datang. Dengan semangat aku meneriaki satu kelas agar mendapat perhatian sejenak.

"_MINNA-SAN!_"

Sontak saja perhatian satu kelas mengarah padaku. Aku sudah akan bersiap-siap untuk membuka forum mengenai festival tersebut, hingga akhirnya tanpa kusengaja, mataku menatap kedua mata seseorang yang kukenal. Bahkan kukenal ia sebagai seorang... Kekasih.

Bingung? Ya, aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang kujalani sekarang. Lebih tepatnya aku sangat sangat tidak tahu alasan mengapa...

...aku menerima dia menjadi kekasihku.

Biar kuingat sebentar. Ah, ya... Kejadian itu terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Waktu aku sedang berjalan pulang sendiri (mengingat teman-temanku sedang sibuk dengan piket), tak diduga kami berpapasan. Saat itu pandangan kedua bola mata kami bertemu, langkah kaki kami seketika terhenti begitu saja.

_Well_, dia Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang kukenal namun jarang sekali untuk mengobrol walaupun obrolan yang ringan sekalipun. Firasatku saja, mungkin ia lebih suka membaca, terlebih ia siswa berprestasi nomor satu di angkatan kami.

Aku mencoba tersenyum kepadanya yang sialnya ternyata itu senyum kaku. Aku menatapnya ragu. "Err, _Konnichiwa... _Sasuke_-kun?_"

Dia terdiam dan malah menatap mataku dalam. Sungguh, _onyx_ itu bisa membuatku lemas, gugup, dan membuat jantungku berdebar-debar.

Segera saja aku membalikan badan dan berniat meninggalkannya. "A-Ah, _gomen! _Aku—"

"...Hei."

Eh? Aku terhenti mendengarnya memanggilku. Lalu aku terdiam menunggunya kembali berbicara. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku sungguh terkejut dengan pernyataannya padaku. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak semakin cepat hingga aku harus mengepalkan tanganku. Oh tidak... Pasti wajahku sudah memerah seperti tomat sekarang.

Aku berpikir dua kali, tiga kali, entah berapa kali hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Soal ini sangat-sangat dibandingkan dengan soal-soal sastra ataupun eksak. Bagaimana ya? Aku...

"Bo-Boleh." _Ano_... Pulang sekolah ini aku akan berniat mandi air dingin untuk mendinginkan otakku yang sudah tak bisa berkompromi lagi dengan ucapanku. Kurasa Sasuke sedang menatapku yang sedang memainkan ujung kemeja sekolahku―tipikal orang gugup. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan kembali tersenyum kaku. Ingin sekali bertanya kenapa ia mau memintaku sebagai kekasihnya, namun lagi-lagi mulutku tak berkompromi dengan otakku.

Dia justru terdiam namun masih menatapku. Hal itu membuatku semakin gugup dan wajahku memanas. Demi dewa Jashin milik Hidan-_senpai_, aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini!

"A-Anu... Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ada les, jadi... aku duluan ya?" ucapku pelan karena takut ketahuan berbohong. Ia mengangguk. Akhirnya, aku tertawa kecil entah untuk apa hingga kusadari bahwa tawaku ini tak ada artinya. Spontan aku berlari sejauh mungkin dan berharap bisa menghilang darinya. Saat itu, rasa aneh hinggap di dadaku. Rasa aneh itu sama sekali tidak kumengerti hinggat saat ini. Tapi, rasa aneh itu justru membuatku semakin sering tersenyum sendiri. Gila? Mungkin...

.

.

Sudahkah aku bercerita mengenai hubunganku dengannya pada teman-temanku? Kurasa tidak. Aku dan dirinya memang tidak ada niatan untuk mengumbar-umbar status ini di depan umum. Aku sih tidak masalah jika memang hanya ingin tertutup seperti ini saja. Tapi... Sejak pernyataan itu terjadi, kami masih canggung mengobrol bersama.

Kami tak mungkin saling membuang muka. Jadi aku menampilkan senyuman lebarku padanya. Sekilas aku bisa melihat ia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Dalam benakku, aku masih ingin mengetahui alasan mengapa ia memintaku jadi kekasih. Ino pernah bercerita padaku, jika seorang lelaki yang tidak dekat denganmu tiba-tiba saja memintamu menjalin sebuah hubungan, biasanya lelaki itu _playboy_. Apa mungkin ia seperti itu? Tapi... Sasuke orangnya jarang terlihat bersama dengan gadis lain. Tapi tetap saja... Apa Sasuke akan mempermainkan diriku?

Selain itu...

Aku selalu melihatnya menyendiri dan terlihat sibuk dengan buku-buku yang tidak kumengerti. Sasuke selalu bisa membuat orang-orang kagum terhadapnya walaupun dalam sikap diamnya yang seperti ini. Dari kacamata penglihatanku, ia jelas sangat pintar, tampan, dan... Err dia terlihat sangat dominan dalam setiap bidang. Auranya begitu tenang bagaikan bulan.

Sedangkah aku?

Aku berisik, jelek karena berdahi lebar, cerewet, terkadang aku bisa cengeng di hadapan yang lainnya. Aku selalu saja terkena hukuman gara-gara suaraku yang sedikit tinggi dan besar ini. Dan aku selalu saja mendapat predikat _'Ms. Forehead'_ di sekolah. Aku selalu dibilang menyebalkan karena sering mengganggu. Aku bagaikan matahari yang justru membuat orang-orang kepanasan gara-gara auraku.

Kami seperti bulan dan matahari.

Karena itu, Sasuke...

...kenapa kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be **__**C**__**ontinue**__**d**_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2 : One

Kami berbeda.

Tentu saja, kami berdua sangat tahu akan hal itu. Orang luar tidak perlu memberi tahu kami.

Bagaikan matahari dan bumi, perbedaan di antara kami terlampau bertolak belakang.

Biarkan kami yang mengatasinya. Ini hidup kami, tidak perlu campur tangan orang lain. Hanya aku dan dia yang memiliki perbedaan ini lah yang bisa.

Karena kami memiliki satu hal berharga yang akan menutup semua perbedaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek & Kira Desuke**_

**.**

_Sakura__ POV version_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**R O M A N C E**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**One**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini setelah istirahat selesai, jam pelajaran bebas karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar tidak hadir disebabkan adanya keperluan di luar sekolah. Baguslah! Jadi bisa beristirahat sedikit.

Aku menatap sekitarku yang agaknya terlalu ribut. Hampir semua anak wanita bergosip di pojok sebelah kananku. Suara mereka begitu nyaring hingga aku yang berada di tengah kelas bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka cukup jelas. Lalu beberapa anak laki-laki yang bermain lempar bola kertas layaknya anak kecil. Huh... Mereka ini seperti anak kecil saja. Berbicara laki-laki, aku teringatkan seseorang. Seseorang yang kini sedang membaca buku―entah apa itu―di pojokan dekat jendela. Aku jadi ingin menanyakan kepastiannya lagi mengenai―Euh... Hubungan ini.

Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan mendekati Sasuke yang terlihat sangat sibuk dengan bukunya itu.

"A-Anu..."

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatapku. Namun tak lama ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menekuni deretan huruf di buku tersebut. Entah perasaanku saja atau memang benar kalau semburat merah yang sangat tipis itu ada di pipinya. _Blush_... Oh Tidak...

"Ada apa?" Bariton itu bertanya padaku. Aku tersentak kecil dan tanganku sedikit gemetaran. Sial! Kenapa harus gemetaran, _sih_? Terpaksa aku menyembunyikan kedua tangan ini di belakang tubuhku dan melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri―tipikal orang gugup.

Perasaanku semakin aneh ketika melihat sikap Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat berbeda hari ini. Biasanya Sasuke bisa menatapku saat kita berbicara walaupun hanya berdua. Rahangnya terlihat sedikit... tegang?

"Aku... mau bertanya lagi..." Ucapanku yang ragu ini berhasil mendapat perhatiannya kecil melalui lirikan matanya. Aku menampilkan senyum kaku ini di depannya, "kita... benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Aku sedikit memberi harapan padanya. Oke, aku sangat mengharap ia memberi jawaban yang bisa memberiku harapan besar padanya. Euh... Bahasa ku terlalu sulit untuk bisa diartikan. Mungkin gara-gara Uchiha yang satu ini, aku jadi susah mengatur lidahku dan otakku untuk berbicara. Raut gugupku semakin menjadi-jadi hingga tampak keringat dingin di telapak tanganku. Oh _Kami-sama_, tenangkan lah diriku ini!

"Kalau... kubilang iya?"

_**DEG!**_

_**DEG!**_

Mataku melebar bersamaan wajah ini yang merona parah. Sasuke melirik ke luar jendela di samping mejanya. Pantulan dirinya terlihat ada rona merah di pipinya. Ah! Aku ingin pergi dari sini! aku ingin pergi sebelum aku benar-benar pingsan memalukan di depannya! Ayo kaki! Bergerak! Bergerak!

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok, a-aku pergi dulu ya, dah!" tanpa memberinya kesempatan aku berlari ke luar kelas dengan cepat—secepat-cepatnya. Untung kakiku ini bisa bergerak dengan luwes tanpa menubruk apapun. Sampai-sampai orang-orang di sekitar menatapku kebingungan. Arghh... Kenapa kegugupanku ini tidak bisa kutahan seperti Sasuke?—Itu juga kalau dia memang gugup.

_Huff._

Aa... Sifatnya yang cuek dan pendiam itu memang sudah melekat pada dirinya semenjak aku mengenalnya. Awalnya aku benci dengan sifat sok nya itu. Habis sok tampan! Tapi... Memang sih tampan... Tapi...! argh! Intinya sifat benciku ini perlahan berubah menjadi rasa yang aneh. Rasa yang berbeda dengan rasa pada teman ataupun sahabat.

Aku menekan dada kiriku tepat dimana jantung ini berdegup kencang. Rona wajahku masih terpampang jelas. Namun aku tersenyum... Tersenyum karena mengingat sifatnya yang sok itu.

Sifatnya itu... memang aneh!

**.**

**.**

_Brr~_! Dinginnya hari ini masih sama seperti hari kemarin. Terlebih hujan salju turun dari langit abu itu karena sekarang musim dingin. Anak-anak di kelas asyik menatapi kristal-kristal es yang berbentuk kapas itu tanpa mengindahkan tuturan guru. Begitupun aku. Aku sangat suka salju karena ini adalah anugrah terindah yang diberikan Kami-sama untuk kami―manusia.

Bel berbunyi tanda pulang membuat anak-anak langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing hanya untuk membereskan tas. Sekolah dipulangkan lebih cepat hari ini karena salju seperti tahun kemarin. Aku memakai syal merah rajutanku dengan rapat agar tidak merasa dingin dan memakai tas ranselku. Aku keluar kelas bersama Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan teman perempuanku yang lain.

Langkahku berhenti ketika tujuh langkah kakiku setelah keluar dari gerbang. Aku menepuk pundak Ino dan berbicara, "Aku..." lalu tanganku bergerak membentuk isyarat, "...kalian duluan saja ya? Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sebenarnya teman-temanku belum ada yang tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke, namun sepertinya mereka mengerti aku belum mau menceritakannya. Ino dan yang lainnya mengangguk lalu pamit pulang duluan dengan melambaikan tangan mereka padaku. Aku membalasnya pula dengan lambaian kecil lalu kembali ke kelas dan bersandar di tembok dekat pintu kelas. Aku kembali merapatkan syal yang melilit hangat di leherku ini.

"Kau?"

Aku menoleh padanya lalu tersenyum ringan. "Ah, Sasuke-_kun..._" tiba-tiba saja rasa gugupku ini keluar mengingat maksudku menunggunya di sini. "Oh, maaf aku... anu... bagaimana ya... aku—"

"Mau pulang bersama?" Aku tertegun sejenak dengan wajah yang merona. Ku lihat dirinya tersenyum tipis dan mendengus sembari melewati diriku. "Ayo..." ucapnya pelan. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali lalu mengejar dirinya yang sudah agak jauh dariku.

Kami terus terdiam sampai tak terasa kami sudah berada di luar sekolah. Kebetulan pula ternyata rumah kami searah sehingga kami masih bisa bersama sedikit lebih lama. Aku dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan. Tak ada yang berbicara, rasanya hanya suara napas kami yang menghasilkan uap putih di udara yang terdengar. Sasuke memang tidak pernah memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku bingung tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan di antara kami.

Semua orang juga tahu, kami terlalu berbeda.

Lalu kenapa...

Aku menatap langit abu yang masih menurunkan kristal esnya sedikit demi sedikit mengingat dengan ringannya aku menjawab pernyataan Sasuke waktu itu. Tapi hatiku mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin menarik jawaban itu. Aku menurunkan wajahku dan mendapati sepasang kekasih yang begitu dekat. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan dan aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari percikan kedekatan mereka. Aah, andai saja aku bisa seperti itu.

Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti mendadak dan membuatku ikut berhenti. Aku menatapnya bingung. Apa mungkin dia melihat sepasang kekasih tadi dan akhirnya malu karena kami tidak terlalu dekat seperti itu? Jadi... apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku bersikap agresif mendekatinya lebih dulu? atau―

"Mau berpegangan tangan?" tangannya terulur membuka ke arahku. Ia menundukan wajahnya sedikit dan terlihat ada rona tipis di pipinya. Jadi Sasuke melihat mereka? Dan... Dia bertanya padaku ingin berpegangan tangan? _Kami-sama_... Apa ini benar-benar Sasuke?

Aku tersenyum dengan semburat merah yang hampir sama dengannya. Suara bariton Sasuke terdengar tegang dan kaku ketika mengajakku. Tanpa jawaban berupa kata-kata, aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan menggenggam malu. Degupan jantungku seakan membuatku ingin mencopot sejenak jantungku dan membiarkannya berdetak di luar tubuhku.

Kurasakan genggaman pelan namun erat pada tanganku. Hal tersebut menyadarkanku kalau tangan lelaki memang besar... hangat... dan membuatku terasa dilindungi walau hanya genggaman tangan. Genggaman tangan ini ia eratkan sebelum kami benar-benar kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang sudah sepenuhnya ditutupi salju ini.

Rasa hangat yang aneh ini...

...apa ada arti lain?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih pada semua readers yang telah mereview fic kami :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Mistake

Kami berbeda.

Tentu saja, kami berdua sangat tahu akan hal itu. Orang luar tidak perlu memberi tahu kami.

Bagaikan langit dan bumi, perbedaan di antara kami terlampau bertolak belakang.

Biarkan kami yang mengatasinya. Ini hidup kami, tidak perlu campur tangan orang lain. Hanya aku dan dia yang memiliki perbedaan ini lah yang bisa.

Karena kami memiliki satu hal berharga yang akan menutup semua perbedaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek & Kira Desuke**_

**.**

_Sakura__ POV version_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**R O M A N C E**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mistake**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian tahu? Oro-_sensei_ juga ikut berbaris dalam kontes kecantikan rambut di balairum!"

Tawa membahana pun terdengar cukup keras akibat ucapan Kiba tadi. Tak ayal aku juga ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Demi dewa Jashin yang dipuja kak Hidan! Orochimaru-_sensei _memang selalu membuat kejadian menjadi aneh.

"Kalian kenapa bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan kalian juga ikutan lagi?" sontak tawa besar dari kami semua kembali terdengar. Kali ini aku tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga memukul-mukul punggung temanku yang berada di samping. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku selalu memukul punggung orang lain ketika aku tertawa seperti ini. Aah~ memalukan memang.

"Lihat! Sakura-_chan_ mulai menjadi Gozilla!" ucapan Naruto tadi membuatku memasang wajah cemberut lalu memukul punggungnya. Namun tak lama kami semua tertawa kembali seperti biasa.

Aku menghela napas kecil dan berpikir sejenak. Disaat yang seperti ini aku jadi terpikirkan seseorang yang tidak terlihat bersama kami. Ya... siapa lagi selain Uchiha Sasuke? Laki-laki itu masih suka berdiam diri di pojok kelas, tempat dimana ia duduk. Dia... pacarku―ehem―orang terpintar di satu sekolahan. Jadi, memang pantas ia belajar demi mempertahankan nilainya yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan milikku. Aku melirik Sasuke yang berada di kursinya.

Dan saat itulah, pandangan kami bertemu.

Aku tersentak dan rupanya Sasuke juga. Mata kami berdua membulat kemudian saling membuang muka. Wajahku terasa panas karena secara tak sengaja kami saling memandang satu sama lain. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdegup kencang mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Kau kenapa, Saku?" tanya Ino menyadari gelagatku. Gawat, aku harus menjawab apa?

"Ahaha..." aku tersenyum kikuk. "Tidak... Tidak apa-apa kok."

Nampaknya mereka semua tidak terlalu peduli dan kembali melanjutkan obrolan seru mereka. Aku menghela napas kecil, mencoba merelaksasikan reaksi aneh yang berada di dadaku. Rasanya sangat aneh! Geli... tapi tidak membuatku ingin tertawa. Justru malah membuatku ingin tersenyum selebar mungkin sampai bibirku tidak kuat untuk menahan senyum ini. Rasa apa ini?

"Hei, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Naruto dan diikuti yang lainnya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku sejenak lalu mengikuti mereka dengan pelan dari belakang. Ah... suasana kelas begitu sepi dan nyatanya hanya ada Sasuke. Apa aku ajak dia lagi saja, ya?

Aku membalikan badanku dan menatap mata _obsidian_ yang menatapku juga. Hal tersebut membuatku tersenyum lembut padanya. "Mau ... pulang bersama lagi?" tanyaku malu-malu.

Tanggapannya justru hanya mendengus kecil. Aku menatap jengkel dan menggembungkan pipi padanya. Muka kesalku ini tidak berlangsung lama tatkala dirinya menyunggikan senyuman tipis dan anggukan kecil. Aku berharap jawabannya itu―

"Iya."

―oh syukurlah, _Kami-sama_! Tubuhku benar-benar menegang sedari tadi menunggu jawabannya. Aku kembali tersenyum lega padanya dan mereka-reka apa yang akan kami lakukan saat pulang tadi. Kyaa~! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, _baka_!

Aku tertawa kecil gara-gara khayalan tadi. Namun segera aku menyadari tatapan aneh Sasuke padaku yang membuat diriku malu setengah mati. Ah gara-gara mu sih, Sakura! Huh... Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya yang dijawab anggukan kecil dan senyum tipis. Apa? Senyum tipis? Ya! Dia tersenyum tipis padaku dan membuatku semakin ingin segera pergi dari sana. Lekas aku berlari keluar kelas agar wajah merahku dikira sehabis berlari mengejar teman-teman yang lain.

Tunggu... kenapa juga harus membuat mereka mengira aku berlari hanya karena wajah merahku ini? Tidak bolehkah jika mereka mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sasuke? Aku sungguh bingung hingga tak bisa berjalan kembali. Aku bersandar lelah di tembok dekat kelas sebelas satu. Bagaimana ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang berbunyi dengan merdu di telinga kami semua. Riuh sorak sorai kami keluarkan demi membebaskan pusing yang kami dera sedari tadi. Guru di depan mendengus kesal lalu pergi setelah mengucapkan salam karena merasa terabaikan. Hehehe... maaf, _Sensei_! beberapa teman yang lain sudah beranjak keluar dari kelas, dan ada yang masih membereskan buku seperti aku. Aku memasukan santai beberapa buku yang tadi dipelajari dengan _Sensei_ tadi. Sampai suara seseorang menggebrak meja membuat kegiatan dalam kelas ini terhenti.

Aku tersentak kaget lalu menoleh bingung pada beberapa anak perempuan asing yang bukan dari kelasku. Wajah mereka terlihat garang ketika menatapku. Siapa mereka?

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" tanya salah satu mereka. Aku mengangguk pelan saja toh memang itu namaku. Aku mendengar bisikan kecil yang menyebutkan beberapa kata 'kaya', 'penguasa', dan sebagainya. Aku mencoba mengenyahkan sejenak bisikan itu lalu menutup resleting tasku.

"Kemarin... kami melihatmu bersama Sasuke-_kun _sepulang sekolah," Aku menghentikan tanganku. Wajahku menegang, "apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya mereka lagi.

Aku menunduk kecil dan melirik takut pada Sasuke. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Haruskah aku jujur atau berbohong? Tapi pasti banyak konsekuensi yang akan kuterima. Aduh... mana teman-temanku menatapku dan Sasuke bergantian lagi. Bagaimana ini?

Suara gesekan antara kursi dengan lantai keramik terdengar hingga membuat suasana kelas hening. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang bergerak ke luar kelas. Derap langkah kakinya yang begitu tenang malah terdengar seperti langkah kaki malaikat pencabut nyawa bagiku.

Salah satu di antara mereka yang tadi menggebrak mejaku berlari mendekati Sasuke dan menarik tangannya. Napasku tertahan dengan mata yang memanas. Tapi aku tahan sebaik mungkin agar tidak membuat banyak pertanyaan di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga memberi jawaban yang jelas pada kami, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sasuke menatap sinis perempuan itu dan membuatnya melepaskan rangkulan itu dari tangannya. Ya! Sasuke pacarku! Mereka harus tahu siapa aku di mata―

"Menurut kalian sendiri bagaimana?" aku terdiam. Mereka yang lain berbisik-bisik. "Apa aku terlihat... menjalin hubungan yang spesial dengannya? Apa kami memang cocok untuk itu? Kalian sendiri tahu, sifatku dan Haruno-_san _bertolak belakang."

**Deg!**

Suasana kembali hening. Tubuh dan jiwaku ikut terdiam seakan tidak ada yang hidup kala itu. Aku mengepalkan kedua tangan yang berada di lututku. Aku tak berani menatap Sasuke, aku tidak berani menatap yang lain. Tanganku bergetar menahan rasa panas di mataku. Jangan nangis, Sakura! jangan nangis!

"Sasuke-_kun _benar... mana mungkin dia berpacaran dengan Sakura."

"Iya juga, Sasukeitu pendiam dan sepertinya tidak suka keramaian. Sedangkan Sakura justru tidak tahan dengan semua itu, dia kan cerewet."

"Bisa-bisa Sasuke meledak jika mendengar Sakura terus-terusan berbicara di sampingnya."

"Kau benar juga! Kasihan juga Sakura kalau dia pacaran dengan Sasuke, semua kata-katanya tidak akan ditanggapi!"

"Sasuke sih tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun, lebih baik Sakura-_chan _sama aku saja! Aku jauh lebih pengertian daripada laki-laki seperti dia hahaha."

Benarkah, Sasuke? Benarkah apa yang kau ucapkan? Dan benarkah apa yang diucapkan yang lainnya? Aku tak pantas bersanding denganmu, 'kan?

"Ehem..." aku berdeham keras, "sudah jelas, bukan? Permisi..., aku mau pulang." Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku lalu berjalan melewati mereka yang menggangguku. Aku berjalan menuju tangga dengan air mata yang menetes ke pipi. Terima kasih telah membuat semuanya menjadi terlalu jelas. Aku membenci keadaan ini.

"...Bodoh."

Suara itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih pada semua readers yang telah mereview fic kami :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Annoying

Kami berbeda.

Tentu saja, kami berdua sangat tahu akan hal itu. Orang luar tidak perlu memberi tahu kami.

Bagaikan langit dan bumi, perbedaan di antara kami terlampau bertolak belakang.

Biarkan kami yang mengatasinya. Ini hidup kami, tidak perlu campur tangan orang lain. Hanya aku dan dia yang memiliki perbedaan ini lah yang bisa.

Karena kami memiliki satu hal berharga yang akan menutup semua perbedaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek & Kira Desuke**_

**.**

_Sakura__ POV version_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ROMANCE  
><strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Annoying**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Napasku terhenti sejenak. Berbagai pemikiran yang tiada habis-habisnya terus menggema di otakku. Sekarang ditambah dengan kehadiran sosok yang—mungkin—aku enggan menemuinya. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Jalan satu-satunya hanya melalui tangga ini. Aah! Hari ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan! Andaikan saja gadis-gadis sok cantik tadi tidak menanyakan hal tersebut! Dan andaikan saja aku―_tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan? _

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat untuk menahan rasa tangis yang akan pecah di depan dia. Tidak, aku tidak boleh lemah di depannya. Aku harus menunjukan kalau aku kuat setelah kejadian ini. Pasti, aku pasti bisa. Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah memasang wajah tersenyum dan menyapa seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Seperti biasanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Menyebutkan nama itu justru menampar batin kekuatanku yang sedari tadi aku niatkan. Terlebih suaraku terlalu lirih akibat isak tangis ketika keluar kelas tadi. _Baka... baka... baka! _Kenapa aku selalu seperti ini, sih? Kenapa aku menjadi melankolis seperti ini? _Kami-sama_... kenapa Engkau memberikanku ekspresi yang seperti ini? Aku benci ekspresi ini.

Tolehan kepalanya membuat mata kami beradu dan membuatku tersentak. Mata hitam itu... mata yang membuatku banyak berpikir akhir-akhir ini. Tubuhku bergetar lagi gara-gara menahan tangis yang akan mengalir. Tahan! Tahan! Batinku berteriak. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku berharap bisa menahan air mata ini.

_Sial!_

Rusak sudah semuanya. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan semua ini. Pikiranku sudah berkecamuk hingga aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku pusing, lelah, dan bingung dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Hahaha... miris sekali hidupku.

"Sa—"

"Sakura!"

Suara yang kencang dan melengking menyebut namaku tiba-tiba. Sial! Kenapa Ino datang disaat aku seperti ini? Aku menghapus lagi sisa air mataku yang masih membasahi pipi lalu membalikan tubuhku ke arah gadis sahabatku itu. Senyum lebar yang mungkin sedikit dipaksakan ini aku keluarkan untuk menutupi ekspresi di wajah yang menggambarkan suasana hatiku.

Dengan raut khawatir dan menggebu-gebu Ino berkata, "Sakura, kau jangan langsung keluar dari kelas begitu dong! Membuat kami khawatir saja!"

"Hahaha _gomen gomeen~_! Habis mereka menyebalkan sekali sih, membuatku jadi ingin cepat pulang saja ehehe." Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku sedikit kikuk.

"Tapi kan setidaknya kita bisa pulang bersama seperti biasa Saku, kau juga bisa menceritakan masalahmu pada kami," ucap Tenten menghela napas kecil. Aku hanya menyengir paksa pada mereka.

Temari menimpali ucapan Tenten. "Iya benar. Sudah, mereka memang gila. Anggap saja omongan mereka sebagai angin lalu."

Aku tidak mendengarkan celotehan mereka semua secara jelas. Sedikit aku melirik kecil pada turunan tangga yang cukup jauh dari kami. Mungkinkah Sasuke masih ada di belokan itu? Tapi mana mungkin...

"Sakura, maaf kalau pertanyaanku mengganggumu. Tapi... benarkah kemarin kau pulang bersama Uchiha-_san_seperti yang mereka katakan?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan terdiam sejenak setelah pertanyaan Tenten meluncur dari bibirnya. Rentetan kejadian waktu aku dan Sasuke pulang bersama muncul dalam sekejap bagaikan kilatan petir di siang hari. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Iya benar, aku memang berjalan bersama Uchiha-_san. _Tapi itu kebetulan karena ternyata rumah kami searah. Tidak lebih. Lagipula bukankah sisanya sudah dijelaskan Uchiha-_san _tadi di kelas? Jadi tidak mungkin kami menjalani hubungan seperti yang mereka kira, hahahaha!"

Tawa terakhirku berhasil membuat mereka semua tertawa juga. Aku juga bisa tertawa disaat seperti ini, 'kan? Mungkin hanya dengan tertawa saja mereka bisa melupakan sejenak apa yang terjadi. Termasuk status hubunganku dengan dirinya yang... tidak jelas seperti ini dan hampir saja mereka ketahui tanpa tahu alasan kami menjalani ini. Kuharap dirinya tidak mendengar semua ini.

_But, __I__ think it's more better._

_Maybe._

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Berkali-kali aku mengganti posisi tidur agar aku bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sudah dua hari ini semenjak kejadian 'insiden' kelas terjadi aku menderita _insomnia_ alias susah tidur. Padahal tinggal beberapa jam lagi aku sudah harus berangkat ke sekolah dari libur nasional.

Aku kembali tertidur terlentang menghadap langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna putih susu. Pandangan mataku hanya meneliti tiap garis yang membentuk sebuah persegi beraturan. Kepalaku sudah cukup pusing. Semuanya yang ada pada diriku terlihat sangat kacau. Aku terlalu bingung dengan keadaan yang membuat diriku harus menjadi orang yang berbeda dari waktu yang sudah berlalu.

Aku bukan orang yang gampang menangis. Aku bukan orang yang penakut untuk menghadapi apapun atau siapapun. Aku adalah orang yang jujur dan selalu meneriakan kejujuran dalam batinku ini. Tapi kenapa kini aku menjilat lidahku sendiri? Aku berbohong dengan perasaanku. Aku takut dengan sosok yang membuatku kini dengan sangat mudah menangis dengan cepat.

Inikah rasanya menjadi orang yang tersakiti? Atau justru aku yang menyakiti diriku sendiri?

_Enough. I hate this situation_. Aku hanya ingin kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu. Bukan lagi menjadi anak kecil. Tapi aku sudah remaja. Sosok seorang anak yang sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa. Aku mengambil guling yang sedari tadi kuabaikan lalu kupeluk erat. Perlahan demi perlahan aku mulai tertidur.

**.**

Entah ada angin apa aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan sudah memakai baju sekolah. Aku menatap wajahku yang agak pucat ini, lalu mengusapkannya dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku berantakan sekali dan menjadi semakin jelek dengan kantung mata. Ah... sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera berangkat daripada ditanya-tanya kedua orang tuaku.

"_Okaa-san! Otō-san_! Aku berangkat!" teriakku ketika sudah di luar rumah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua orang tuaku, kakiku langsung bergerak menuju sekolah yang 'kucintai'.

Mataku menatap sinar matahari yang kini sudah muncul di altar langit dengan kakiku yang masih terus melangkah. Aku tidak takut jika aku akan jatuh di saluran air atau terserempet orang yang berjalan di depanku. Aku hanya takut pada seseorang.

Takut?

Entahlah... pikiran dan hatiku terlalu takut untuk bisa mengingat lelaki yang pernah menjalin hubungan denganku.

Kenapa?

Lalu kenapa aku menerimanya menjadi kekasihnya?

_Nyut~!_

"Ugh..." Aku meringis pelan ketika sakit yang cukup merepotkan ini menyerang kepalaku. Aku menghela napas panjang lalu kembali memfokuskan diri ke jalan yang sudah akan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sejenak aku berhenti dan termenung menatap sosok yang aku takuti namun justru hadir di depan mataku. Lagi-lagi rentetan memori yang diibaratkan virus mengiang di kepalaku dan semakin membuatku sakit kepala.

Lalu, harus apa yang aku lakukan? Berdiam diri menahan semua ini? Atau...

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Memanggilnya dengan ekspresi yang seperti ini dan tidak tahu alasannya mengapa aku memanggilnya? _Kami-sama_... otakku benar-benar sudah tidak lagi bisa mencerna apa-apa.

Oke, kau harus tenang, Sakura... ambil napas dalam-dalam lalu relaksasi. Jangan tatap matanya atau kau akan kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi! "_Ano ne... _sebelumnya... aku ingin minta maaf jika aku pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitimu dan_..._"

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak hingga aku melanjutkan kalimat otodidak ini. "...setelah kupikir berulang kali, kita juga... memiliki hubungan khusus seperti ini tanpa tahu alasannya jadi... lebih baik..."

Aku menelan ludah berat entah mengapa rasanya sulit kulanjutkan perkataan ini. Tapi, jika aku tidak mengeluarkan perkataan yang baru saja tercetak di pikiranku rasanya semakin membuatku pusing. Ini sudah berakhir.

"...bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja hubungan ini?"

Dengan lancar aku mengucapkan kalimat itu seakan-akan kelegaan yang aku tunggu akan datang bagaikan cahaya keajaiban. Tapi sudah beberapa detik aku mengucapkan semua itu, tidak ada rasa kelegaan yang muncul meski sedikit saja. Seharusnya aku merasa lega, karena kami akhirnya tidak lagi memiliki hubungan dengan alasan yang bisa diterima. Semua ini hanya sebuah kebetulan ketika saja aku menerima ketika ia menyatakan cinta. Tidak lebih, 'kan? Tapi kenapa aku tetap masih belum merasa lega? Ini... kebetulan, 'kan?

"Iya, aku mengerti."

Suaranya keluar menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Sekarang sudah jelas tanpa ada yang harus ditutupi lagi. Aku dan dia mengawali hubungan dengan ketidaktahuan siapapun. Begitu pula kami mengakhirinya dengan ketidaktahuan siapapun akan hal ini.

Cukup aku dan dia yang tahu. Hanya aku dan dia.

Aku membiarkan dirinya pergi masuk ke dalam. Rasanya tidak ingin kupanggil namanya mulai sekarang. Mungkin aku akan terlihat seperti gadis yang meraung-raung dan terlihat sangat lugu meminta kepada orang-orang untuk membeli setangkai korek api di musim panas. Bodoh... tidak akan lagi aku melakukan hal yang bodoh itu.

_**Nyut!**_

Kurasakan tubuhku seakan melayang sebentar dengan rasa sakit di kepalaku. Kucengkeram erat rambutku menggunakan tangan kiri dan juga mencengkram sisi rok keras.

Ada apa dengan diriku?

Kenapa rasa ini yang kurasakan? Sakit... perih...

...dan aku masih belum merasakan kelegaan itu.

_**Bruk!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih pada semua readers yang telah mereview fic kami :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : None

Kami berbeda.

Tentu saja, kami berdua sangat tahu akan hal itu. Orang luar tidak perlu memberi tahu kami.

Bagaikan langit dan bumi, perbedaan di antara kami terlampau bertolak belakang.

Biarkan kami yang mengatasinya. Ini hidup kami, tidak perlu campur tangan orang lain. Hanya aku dan dia yang memiliki perbedaan ini lah yang bisa.

Karena kami memiliki satu hal berharga yang akan menutup semua perbedaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek & Kira Desuke**_

**.**

_Sakura POV version_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ROMANCE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**None**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"...Hei."_

_Eh? Aku terhenti mendengarnya memanggilku. Lalu aku terdiam menunggunya kembali berbicara. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya._

_"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

_Aku sungguh terkejut dengan pernyataannya padaku. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak semakin cepat hingga aku harus mengepalkan tanganku. Oh tidak... Pasti wajahku sudah memerah seperti tomat sekarang._

_Aku berpikir dua kali, tiga kali, entah berapa kali hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Soal ini sangat-sangat dibandingkan dengan soal-soal sastra ataupun eksak. Bagaimana ya? Aku..._

_"Bo-Boleh."__Ano__... Pulang sekolah ini aku akan berniat mandi air dingin untuk mendinginkan otakku yang sudah tak bisa berkompromi lagi dengan ucapanku. Kurasa Sasuke sedang menatapku yang sedang memainkan ujung kemeja sekolahku―tipikal orang gugup. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan kembali tersenyum kaku. Ingin sekali bertanya kenapa ia mau memintaku sebagai kekasihnya, namun lagi-lagi mulutku tak berkompromi dengan otakku._

"Hhh..." Apa yang kumimpikan?

Aku menggerakan perlahan tubuhku yang terasa linu ini perlahan-lahan. Punggung ini merasakan sebuah benda yang cukup nyaman. Ini sebuah ranjang. Dimana ini? Aku membuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit. Pencahayaan yang berasal dari lampu merasuki mataku adalah hal yang membuatku tidak bisa membuka cepat mata ini selain rasa lemas.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Suara ini... aku segera menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sosok lelaki yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan. Tidak... justru selalu terbayang paksa di otakku. Mulutku dan mulutnya sama-sama terbuka kecil ingin mengeluarkan kalimat yang mungkin saja penting.

Tapi tetap saja kami hanya terdiam seperti ini.

Beberapa detik berlalu kami masih terdiam. Akhirnya dia bergerak membuka kotak obat-obatan yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Mata hitamnya bergerak membaca dengan teliti nama-nama obat yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Sasuke masih saja teliti dalam segala sesuatu. Dalam hal pelajaran hingga sesuatu yang bahkan hampir semua orang kurang teliti.

"Minumlah. Kau sakit demam," ujarnya yang membuatku menatap kapsul obat di tangannya. Sedikit ragu untuk mengambil namun aku tetap mengambil dan menelan kapsul pahit itu. Pahit yang dihasilkan kapsul obat tersebut membuatku ingin minum secepat mungkin agar bisa menghilangkan rasa pahit itu. Kuraih gelas yang ada di tangan Sasuke lalu kuteguk sampai habis.

Pahit itu tidak enak ya? Apalagi kalau pahitnya itu dirasakan sama hati. Susah hilangnya. Tapi sama saja kalau otak memutar kepahitan itu. Susah hilang dan gampang diingat. Sama seperti yang tadi kumimpikan disaat ku tertidur. Kejadian itu menjadi rekaan ulang dalam mimpi cukup lama ini. Tentu saja membuatku terganggu dalam fisik maupun batin. Tubuh ini sudah lelah menangis terus... hati ini juga sudah letih menahan rasa sakit yang mendalam.

"...Maaf." Aku menoleh padanya. "Maaf jika aku yang membuatmu seperti ini."

Kalimat itu... kenapa kau ucapkan padaku? Kenapa sekarang, Sasuke? Kenapa disaat aku sudah tidak ingin merasakan apa-apa lagi?

...kenapa?

"...Ini bukan salahmu, Sasuke-_kun_." Aku berucap demikian. Aku tersenyum sangat terpaksa kepadanya. Aku kecewa dengannya.

Ia terlihat terkejut. "Ta―"

"_Gomen_, Sasuke. Kau boleh meninggalkan diriku. Lebih baik kau segera masuk kelas mengingat sepertinya aku sudah pingsan lama. Belajar lebih penting daripada diriku yang sudah cukup sehat untuk bangun." Ya... jangan pernah mementingkan diriku lagi, Sasuke. Aku sudah cukup 'sehat' dalam berpikir untuk saat ini. Cukup.

Bertahan hanya dalam satu menit, ia keluar meninggalkan ku di dalam ruang kesehatan. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh padaku yang kini baru menatapnya. Meski hanya punggungnya saja yang kini menghilang di balik pintu. Aku mencengkeram kuat kain putih yang menjadi alas ranjang tempatku berbaring. Kelopak mata ini menutup rapat-rapat dan mengeluarkan air mata yang berasal dari balik kelopak mata.

Melihatnya pergi, mendengar suaranya permaafannya, semua itu... aku tidak sanggup untuk bisa merasakannya terlepas dari semua kejadian antara aku dan dia. Rasa pahit itu terus saja terasa di hatiku. Kelu hati ini. Jika di dunia ini ada air yang mampu menghilangkan rasa pahit di hati layaknya menghilangkan rasa pahit di lidah, aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya meskipun aku harus pergi ke ujung dunia.

Karena yang kuinginkan hanyalah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Apa yang kurasa? Tidak ada.

Apa yang kudengar? Tidak ada.

Apa yang kulihat? Tidak ada.

Apa yang kusentuh? Tidak ada.

Apa yang kuinginkan?

...tidak ada lagi, kurasa.

Itu yang kulalui selama seminggu ini. Aku sudah sembuh―meski belum sepenuhnya. Aku melakukan semuanya dengan hampir tidak ada niat sama sekali. Setidaknya semua itu hanya aku yang tahu. Aku masih berusaha memperbaiki hatiku yang hancur sedikit demi sedikit seperti waktu aku belum mengenal suka, cinta, sayang terhadap orang lain selain keluarga dan sahabatku.

Obrolan-obrolan yang seru oleh semua sahabatku selalu kutanggapi walau aku terkadang hanya tersenyum menjawabnya. Ketika mereka menanyakan kabarku, aku selalu berkata baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang harus kalian takutkan atau repotkan. Itu karena aku memang harus baik-baik saja, 'kan?

Tidak jarang aku dan dirinya secara tidak sengaja memandang satu sama lain yang akhirnya kami membuang muka seperti orang yang tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Memandang mata atau wajahnya membuatku harus berpikir bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan perasaan yang tidak bisa kuterjemahkan.

_Kami-sama_... bisakah Kau lepaskan semua beban di hidupku dan berikan pencerahan yang bisa membuatku tidak selalu tegang seperti ini? Apapun itu akan kuterima asalkan aku bisa tersenyum kembali.

Tapi jika aku harus kehilangan sosoknya di dunia ini...?

Tidak.

Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi...

Aku tidak ingin dia menghilang dari hidup ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih pada semua readers yang telah mereview fic kami :)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Choose

Kami berbeda.

Tentu saja, kami berdua sangat tahu akan hal itu. Orang luar tidak perlu memberi tahu kami.

Bagaikan langit dan bumi, perbedaan di antara kami terlampau bertolak belakang.

Biarkan kami yang mengatasinya. Ini hidup kami, tidak perlu campur tangan orang lain. Hanya aku dan dia yang memiliki perbedaan ini lah yang bisa.

Karena kami memiliki satu hal berharga yang akan menutup semua perbedaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek & Kira Desuke**_

**.**

_Sakura__ POV version_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_** ROMANCE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Choose**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Beres-beres," gumamku seraya mengumpulkan alat-alat tulis di atas meja lalu kumasukan ke dalam kotak pensil abu milikku.

Guru biologiku yang aneh itu mengingatkan sesuatu pada kami semua. "Yak, jam pelajaran telah selesai. Jangan lupa, minggu depan kalian sudah harus memiliki pasangan masing-masing untuk praktikum biologi."

Ah... pratikum biologi, ya? Aku lupa kalau aku belum mendapatkan pasangan setelah kutahu kalau Ino-_Pig_ mencampakkan diriku dengan Tenten. Huff... menyebalkan memang memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Tidak lama guru itu keluar, semua teman-temanku mulai membereskan peralatan belajar mereka lalu ada yang pulang dan ada juga yang mendekatiku. Aah para gadis... mulai lagi deh bergosip ria, hehehe.

"Sakura-_chan_~ Maafkan diriku, ya? Ini semua salah Tenten yang sudah mem-_booking_ dahulu. _Gomen ne_?" ucap Ino dengan lesu padaku. Aku menahan tawa dan senyumku melihat ekspresi Ino yang seperti itu. Kukerjai ah~

"Kaupikir aku mau denganmu, _Pig_?" candaku sedikit bernada ketus yang juga disengaja. Mendengarku seperti itu ekspresi Ino semakin kelam dan ia kembali ke mejanya. Tak bisa lagi aku menahan tawa ini bersama yang lainnya terkecuali Ino tentu saja.

Mataku tak sengaja menangkap pandangan Sasuke yang terarah padaku. Tidak salah lagi, kami pasti mengalihkan wajah kami dan kembali bersikap normal seperti sebelumnya. Aku kembali mengobrol dengan yang lainnya namun tidak fokus pada pembicaraan mereka. Tentu saja mereka sedikit kesal karena sedari tadi mereka berbicara dan aku sama sekali tidak nyambung dan terus bertanya-tanya. Aah... fokuslah, Sakura! Jangan sampai seperti dulu lagi!

"Sakura?" Ino memanggilku, aku menoleh padanya. "Setelah ini aku ingin pulang bersama denganmu. Berdua saja, boleh?"

Aku menatap bingung padanya lalu mengangguk saja.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka (para sahabatku) pamit pulang ke rumah mengingat kami sudah berada di dalam kelas selama lima belas menit hanya untuk mengobrol. Aku mengambil tasku lalu tanganku di tarik oleh Ino keluar kelas dengan semangat.

"I-Ino! Jangan cepat-cepat!" protesku yang masih ditarik Ino. Ino berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah lalu menghadap padaku dan menatapku dalam. "Ke-kenapa, _Pig_?"

"Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu, Sakura." Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. "Kenapa?"

"Ahaha... ma-maksudmu apa? Aku baik-baik saja," ucapku berusaha tenang dan tidak memandang matanya. Perasaanku terasa tidak enak ketika Ino menatap dan berbicara serius seperti itu padaku. Apa jangan-jangan Ino tahu masalahku?

Ino melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku. "...Aku tidak bertanya kabarmu. Aku bertanya kenapa."

Oh sial. Aku salah mengartikan pertanyaan Ino. Kali ini aku bingung menjawab apa yang akan Ino tanyakan padaku. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jangan sampai salah berucap lagi, Sakura! atau kau akan membuat Ino semakin mendesakmu menceritakan masalahmu yang sudah lama kau coba untuk melupakan semua itu.

"Kau hanya memendamnya saja, Saku." Kali ini aku menoleh padanya perlahan.

"Tanpa kau berbicara, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan semua itu untuk mencari apa yang kau rasakan."

_...tes._

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Aku memandang kertas lembar kerja biologi yang disediakan ketua kelas untuk praktikum hari ini. Di kertas tersebut terdapat dua nama praktikan yang harus diisi. Aku dan partnerku yang masih belum kutemukan dari minggu kemarin. Aku menghela napas panjang. Ini artinya aku harus bertanya di depan kelas jika tidak ingin diberi 'hadiah' oleh guru biologiku.

Langkah kakiku bergerak hingga berhenti di depan kelas. Aku menarik napasku panjang lalu berteriak agak kencang mengingat gaduhnya kelas. "Ano... ada yang belum mempunyai pasangan untuk praktikum biologi?"

Semua mata menatap padaku yang kini kikuk. "Aku belum memiliki pasangan ehehe."

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Kenapa masih belum ada yang mengangkat tangan juga!? Apa sebegitu tidak adanya siswa yang tidak memiliki pasangan satupun? Atau aku yang tidak―eh? I-itu tangan Sa―

"Eeeh, aku juga belum punya pasangan Sakura-_chan!_"

"Tidak, tidak! Sama aku saja! Aku juga belum!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga!"

E-etto... kenapa sekarang jadi banyak? Aduh! Aku bingung! Bantu aku! Aku melihat Ino yang juga melihat ke arahku. Ia hanya tersenyum maklum padaku lalu mengangguk kecil. Lalu aku menangkap gerakan mulutnya yang berucap, 'Pilihlah yang kau sukai dan yang kau yakin bisa bekerja sama jika bersamanya.'

Err... aku tidak tahu ia bermaksud apa. Tapi, mungkin saran Ino harus kuikuti sekarang.

"Berhubung sangat banyak, aku akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Hehehe... _Arigatō, minna_! Nanti aku akan memberitahu kalian sepulang sekolah," jawabku dan aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. Aku menoleh pada Ino yang hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku lalu kembali memperhatikan ke depan kelas.

Tak kurasa waktu berjalan cepat sampai-sampai bel pulang berbunyi untuk menyegarkan otak anak-anak yang sudah keruh dengan pelajaran. Aku membereskan semua barang-barangku dan bersiap untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjadi partnerku nanti.

_**Drap.**_

_**Drap.**_

_**Drap.**_

Telingaku menangkap suara derap cepat langkah kaki dari ujung kelas menuju keluar kelas. Aku menoleh pada sang pemilik itu dan sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya Sasuke pulang secepat ini. Sedikit rasa kecewa kurasa sebab aku ingin mengajaknya untuk menjadi _partner_ biologi. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah memiliki _partner_ lain.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Kejar sana!" kata Ino menepuk punggungku keras.

Aku mengaduh kesakitan lalu memprotes, "Sakit, _Pig_!"

"Katanya mau memperjelas semuanya. Kok masih di sini? Nanti dia keburu jauh loh."

Memperjelas semuanya? Ya... aku ingin memperjelas semuanya. Aku ingin memperjelas apa perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak mau tertekan dengan perasaan yang aneh ini. Benar kata Ino, aku harus mencarinya dan menjadikannya partnerku.

"_Sankyuu_, Ino!" Aku langsung berlari keluar kelas dan mencari sosok yang harus menjadi partnerku. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok tersebut hingga aku melihat rambut _dark blue_ yang kukenal tengah berdiri di kerumunan para siswa.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk memanggil dirinya tapi terlalu lambat hingga ia berlari lurus menjauhi diriku. Larinya begitu cepat sampai aku hampir tidak melihat sosoknya di kerumunan. Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku ikut berlari mengejar dirinya dan menabrak pundak-pundak siswa yang kukenal ataupun yang tidak kukenal. Berulang kali kuteriakan kata maaf pada siapapun yang berteriak kesal padaku.

Tepat di pertigaan, aku kehilangan jejaknya. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari apapun yang bisa kutemukan dirinya. Suara pintu terbuka yang terdengar olehku dari atas. Sepertinya dia pergi ke atap sekolah. Aku berlari kembali menuju lantai atas dan mendapati pintu atap sekolah terbuka agak lebar. Tanpa mengulur waktu, aku masuk dan mendapati dirinya tengah menghadap ke luar jaring-jaring kawat. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit menyendu tanpa adanya senyum sedikitpun lalu tak lama rahangnya mengeras. Inikah ekspresimu, Sasuke? Aku...

"Sasuke?"

...Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Sasuke!"

Ia masih tidak menjawab panggilanku. Aku berjalan pelan mendekati dirinya lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Hei!Sasuke!"

Ia tampak terkejut lalu menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Menatap matanya langsung membuatku ikut terkejut. Tunggu... untuk apa aku memanggilnya? Oh iya, aku akan mengajaknya menjadi _partner _praktikum.

Eh? Me-mengajaknya? Ah! Eh! Apa yang kaupikirkan, Sakura!? Aduh kenapa kau bisa-bisanya mengambil keputusan sebelum berpikir untuk memanggilnya!? Aduh bagaimana ini bicaranya? Mati aku...

Ia berdeham. "Ada apa?" Aku menoleh dan ternyata ia sudah membalikan tubuhnya menghadapku. Aku menarik-narik pelan rok sampingku―pertanda kalau aku sedang gugup. Aku bingung harus bilang apa padanya. Otakku sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi _nih_!

Aku menunduk dan mulai berucap pelan, "Anu, aku..." tarik napas, buang napas, tarik napas, haah... capek sekali aku!

"Kau... biologi..." aku masih mengatur napasku. "Apa kau sudah punya pasangan untuk mengerjakan praktek biologi?" tanyaku cepat sembari memintanya harapan tidak ditolak. Ayolah... sudah capek-capek aku berlari mengejarmu masa' tidak diterima?

Ia menggeleng ragu. "...belum."

Perlahan mataku membulat senang, "Ah, kalau begitu—"

**CKLEK**

Pintunya... terkunci. Mati aku! Aku berlari panik ke pintu tersebut lalu menggerakkan kenop pintu dan menggedorkan pintunya berulang kali. Kenapa di saat yang seperti ini pintu itu harus terkunci!? Argh! Apa yang harus kulakukan!? Ah... ada Sasuke! Aku memutar tubuhku dan menatap horor padanya.

"Kita terkunci di sini... Sasuke."

Ia tidak bereaksi apapun. Ia hanya terlihat tenang dan masih bermuka datar seperti biasanya. "Apa boleh buat, kita tunggu saja di sini sampai besok."

Apa? Besok? Aku menatapnya ragu. "Hah? Eh, tapi—"

"Tenang saja, petugas sekolah pasti akan membuka pintu ini besok pagi." Jawabnya dengan begitu tenang. Aduh, Sasuke! Kau ini terlalu pintar atau hanya tidak mengerti dengan keadaan? Kita ini berdua. **Berdua**.

"Bu-Bukan itu masalahnya!" teriakku yang membuatnya menoleh padaku. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana jika aku ingin makan? Bagaimana jika aku ingin mengerjakan tugas? Bagaimana jika aku ingin..., "...Lupakan."

Ini terlalu memalukan.

Aku berjalan ke pojokan antara kawat dengan dinding untuk memandang keadaan sekolah di senja hari. Timbulnya warna _gamboge_ di langit semakin mempercantik halaman sekolah yang begitu luas ditanami berbagai macam bunga. Angin yang berhembus melewati sela-sela rambutku membuatku nyaman dan menutup mata sejenak.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Sudah lama aku tidak pernah merasakan kenyamanan ini. Sedikit hatiku lega menceritakan masalahku pada Ino yang disambut baik tanpa ada tawaan dari sahabatku itu. Sedikit hatiku lega ketika aku memiliki keberanian untuk kembali berbicara pada Sasuke. Sedikit hatiku lega kalau...

...mungkin setelah ini kami akan diberi pilihan untuk kelanjutan cerita di antara kami berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Contined**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih pada semua readers yang telah mereview fic kami :)**

_**Chapter **_**depan adalah **_**chapter **_**terakhir. Jangan sampai terlewatkan :D**


	7. Chapter 7 : End

Kami berbeda.

Tentu saja, kami berdua sangat tahu akan hal itu. Orang luar tidak perlu memberi tahu kami.

Bagaikan langit dan bumi, perbedaan di antara kami terlampau bertolak belakang.

Biarkan kami yang mengatasinya. Ini hidup kami, tidak perlu campur tangan orang lain. Hanya aku dan dia yang memiliki perbedaan ini lah yang bisa.

Karena kami memiliki satu hal berharga yang akan menutup semua perbedaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek & Kira Desuke**_

**.**

_Sakura__ POV version_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_** ROMANCE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mendudukan diriku di atas semen atap sekolahku. Kami masih terkunci sampai matahari sudah terbenam cukup lama. Lelaki itu masih berdiri di sampingku―ya, Uchiha Sasuke masih berdiri di sampingku. Sesekali aku mengerling ke arahnya ketika mendapati wajahnya mengarah ke langit yang akan mulai benar-benar gelap. Namun nampaknya lelaki itu menyadari tatapanku dan akhirnya ia menoleh padaku. Dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajahku agar tidak menjadi sebuah kesalahpahaman lagi.

...kesalahpahaman, eh?

Aku meringkukkan tubuhku lebih dalam. Memeluk lututku erat dan menenggelamkan wajahku di antara kedua lutut. Aku menghela napas pelan tapi berat, mencoba menghilangkan rasa aneh di dadaku ini. Tidak lama kurasakan sosoknya tengah mendudukkan dirinya juga di sampingku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menoleh padanya. Sepertinya ia tidak masalah untuk kutatap seperti ini. Jelas terlihat dirinya hanya memandang langit yang begitu gelap. Lalu ia menarik lengan jasnya dan membaca arah tunjukkan jarum yang menunjukkan angka enam.

Tak lama ia memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada tembok. "Kau akan tidur, Sasuke?" raguku memastikan.

Ia kembali membuka matanya lalu dengan cepat menoleh padaku. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab kata tidak padaku. Aku menjawab, "A-Ah _sou..._" lalu kembali mengarahkan tubuhku ke depan dan sedikit menunduk. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat atau sekedar mencari obrolan ringan apapun. Berada di sampingnya seperti ini membuatku tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Bahkan sepertinya untuk bernapas pun berat kulakukan.

Aku menoleh kepadanya kembali ketika ia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau ngantuk?" tanyanya tiba-tiba lalu dilanjutkan, "Jika memang ingin tidur, tidur saja."

Apa... dia baru saja memperhatikan diriku? Ah... lupakan, Sakura! kau saja yang merasa bahwa dia seperti itu. Aku membuang muka dan menjawab dengan nada kesal. "Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur di saat seperti ini?"

Ia mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam—jika itu yang kau takutkan."

He-hei! Pernyataan apa itu!?

"Si-Siapa yang berpikir seperti itu?!" Aku membantahnya sedikit berteriak. Habisnya aku kesal dengan dia! Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir seperti itu padaku. Namun aku dapat melihat dengusan menahan tawa pada lelaki itu. Aku membalikkan badanku mengarah kepadanya dan menahan malu dan kesal hingga wajahku memerah. "Jangan ketawa! Aku serius, Sasuke!"

Tidak kusangka, seorang lelaki yang kukenal jarang bergaul, mengobrol, bahkan untuk tertawa di depan orang sepertiku, justru kini sedang tertawa lepas seperti ini. Aku tertegun melihatnya begitu lepasnya tertawa hingga matanya tertutup. Wajahnya yang biasa datar kini terlihat begitu tidak biasa. Entah bagaimana aku bisa mendeskripsikan wajahnya itu. Tapi yang pasti, melihatnya seperti itu benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan berdeham. "Ehem, maaf." Suaranya begitu kecil layaknya orang berbisik. Ia menutup mulutnya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping seakan menutupi sesuatu. Aku setengah menundukkan wajahku, memikirkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja melintasi pikiranku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku lalu memanggilnya meski terbata. Ia masih belum menoleh ke arahku hingga aku melanjutkan ucapanku. "...mungkin waktunya tidak tepat tapi banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan dan kutanyakan padamu."

Kini ia menoleh padaku dan membuat mata kami saling bertatapan. Lagi―selalu kenangan itu datang mereka ulang semua kejadian yang membuatku harus memandang sedikit lemah. Mata _Onyx_ yang pernah menjadi tatapan yang selalu membuatku merona malu ketika ia tengah menatapku.

Tapi aku bingung...

Kenapa aku belum mampu mengartikan perasaan dan semua yang ada di otakku sejelas rona malu ku itu?

Kenapa aku belum mampu memilih manakah rasa yang hanya terbesit begitu saja dengan rasa yang memang benar-benar ada di dalam hati?

Tapi aku tidak mau berlama-lama seperti ini lagi. Sudah cukup hari-hari yang kemarin membuatku tersiksa dalam batin. Aku ingin semuanya selesai meskipun aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa ujungnya. Seperti apa rasa sakit yang memuncak.

"Jangan menghindar lagi, Sasuke," ucapku ketika itu. Mataku masih menatapnya meskipun ia menundukkan wajahnya dariku. "Aku juga... tidak akan menghindar lagi. Karena itu... kumohon tatap aku sekarang,"

Bisikku lirih.

Kini ia mau mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mataku.

Melihat matanya yang menatapku seperti itu, membuatku semakin merasa bahwa aku sangat bersalah. Salah karena berani-beraninya membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang ambang seperti ini. Ingin rasanya aku memutar kembali waktu ketika kami berdua masih dalam status 'teman', dan aku belum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke begitu saja padaku.

'_**Suki...'**_

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar suara yang menggema pelan di pikiranku. Namun segera kuhapus dan segera membuka pembicaraan ini.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana," aku terdiam lagi ketika suara gemaan itu kembali datang di pikiranku. "_Ne, _bagaimana kalau kita mulai saling menjelaskan dari awal?"

"...Maksudmu?"

Nampaknya ia tidak begitu mengerti apa maksudku. Aku bersandar melemaskan punggungku yang sedari tenggang dan tertawa kecil. Aku mulai merasakan debaran jantung yang tidak biasa. "Saat kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu..." debaran itu mengencang, "...apa yang kau rasakan waktu itu?"

Aku menggigit kecil bibir bawahku menunggu dirinya menjawab. Debaran jantungku masih cepat seakan ingin keluar dari tubuhku ini. Ia masih terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

'**...**_**suki**_**.'**

Aku mencengkeram lengan atas kanan ku. "Kenapa aku?" kini aku mulai sulit untuk bernapas. Sesak... sesak dadaku untuk berkata seperti ini.

"Bukankah... masih banyak perempuan lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku? Kupikir laki-laki sepertimu lebih memilih tipe perempuan yang tenang dan dewasa—dan aku jelas-jelas berlawanan dengan itu semua. Benar, 'kan?"

Aku takut.

Aku takut mendengar jawaban yang akan dilontarkan padaku.

'**...**_**daisuki.**_**'**

_Daisuki_?

Apa maksud kata ini? Suara apa ini? Kenapa harus kata itu...?

"Kenapa?"

Aku berucap tanpa sadar. Suara yang mengucapkan kalimat itu terus menggema semakin lama semakin jelas dan kuat di pikiranku. Aku takut. Aku takut akan semua ini.

'_**Daisu―'**_

"Mungkin... aku juga harus menanyakan diriku sendiri." Suara itu menghilang ketika aku mendengar Sasuke mulai berbicara. "kenapa aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu."

Entah mengapa aku menjadi pengecut seperti ini. Kutundukkan kepalaku cukup dalam seakan enggan menerima kepahitan yang akan segera kudengar sebentar lagi.

"Apa kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita di sekolah ini?" tanyanya padaku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan mencoba mengingatnya. Tanpa memberikan diriku kesempatan lebih jauh, ia kembali berbicara, "Waktu itu... bunga sakura berguguran karena akan masuk musim gugur. Aku melihatmu yang sedang kebingungan mencari kelas kita, lalu kau bertanya padaku. Setelah aku menjawabmu, kau berterima kasih. Namun sebelum kau pergi, aku memberi tahumu bahwa ada kelopak bunga sakura di rambutmu."

Itu...

Aku tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. "Iya aku ingat," aku memeluk kembali lututku. Lucu rasanya mengingat kejadian yang bahkan sudah kulupakan begitu saja. "aku tak percaya kau masih mengingatnya, Sasuke."

"Mana mungkin aku lupa," ia menekuk sebelah kakinya. "lebih tepatnya... aku tidak bisa melupakan senyummu saat kau berterima kasih padaku lalu tertawa kikuk sembari mengambil kelopak bunga itu dari rambutmu."

'_**Daisuki...'**_

Suara itu sangat jelas mengiang di pikiranku. Hal tersebut membuatku semakin gugup dan jantungku enggan menormalkan debarannya. Suara ini sama seperti ketika aku berada dalam suasana yang hampir seperti ini. Waktu itu...

"Apa kau akan percaya jika aku mengatakan..."

Napasku tertahan sejenak. oke, Sakura... kau siap? Jangan menangis oke? Tarik napas―

"...aku telah tertarik padamu jauh sebelum kau menyadarinya?"

Aku terkejut luar biasa. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku... aku―

'_**Daisuki...'**_

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku ini _anti-social. _Aku tidak gampang mempercayai orang lain dan hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri. Karena itu, awalnya aku mati-matian mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang mengusik setiap aku melihat senyummu dari kejauhan."

'_**Daisuki...'**_

'_**Daisuki...'**_

Aku menundukkan wajahku. Suara yang ada di pikiranku semakin keras.

"Dan klimaksnya... saat kita berpapasan. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa kusadari. Begitu sadar, aku berniat menarik kembali perkataanku tapi kau sudah lebih dulu menerimaku membuatku kaget."

Ucapannya yang terhenti membuatku mengangkat wajahku. Tiba-tiba saja suara yang ada di pikiranku mengecil perlahan-lahan. Ia terlihat menarik napasnya panjang.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, "kenapa kau menerimaku waktu itu?"

Aku menelan ludah. Aku kembali bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa-bisanya menerima dirinya.

Ia melanjutkan, "Padahal kau juga tahu kalau kita tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi sejak pertemuan pertama kita."

'_**Daisuki...'**_

"Lalu kenapa? Sejujurnya, aku tidak yakin kalau kau juga tertarik padaku sejak dulu," ucapnya begitu lugas.

'_**Daisuki!'**_

Aku bergerak sangat tidak nyaman. Suara yang kini benar-benar memenuhi pikiranku membuatku tidak bisa berpikir. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku namun tetap saja suara itu terus terulang dan terulang hingga aku sendiri tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain kata itu. Kutahan terus air mata yang sudah ingin keluar dari pelupuk mata ini.

'_**Daisuki!'**_

...namun aku menyerah, "Maaf Sasuke... aku... masih belum tahu," aku sudah tidak bisa menahan semua ini. Kata-kata itu membuatku tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk meremas rok dan mengeluarkan air mata. "maafkan aku... padahal kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi aku..."

Ia memanggilku panik. Aku tahu dia panik melihatku tiba-tiba saja menangis seperti ini.

'_**Daisuki!'**_

Aku mengatur napasku dari isakan lalu mengangkat wajahku. "Yang kutahu, saat aku menerimamu, aku merasa ada suara yang bergema di kepalaku. Entahlah... seperti mengatakan bahwa kau adalah orang yang tepat untukku—a-aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya," ucapku jujur.

Aku menyeka air mataku dan menatapnya benar-benar, "Yang pasti... akhirnya aku yakin dengan perasaanku sekarang setelah terus tenggelam dalam kebingungan dan aku ingin kau tahu."

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."

'_**Daisuki, Sasuke-kun!'**_

Kini aku benar-benar ingat. Waktu itu ketika aku mendapatkan permintaan dari Sasuke, aku menjawabnya tidak jauh dari suara yang ada di pikiranku seperti ini. _Daisuki, Sasuke-kun_... Tubuhku benar-benar bergetar tidak bisa menahan semua ini. Aku menangis―sangat menangis.

"Suka, suka... aku sangat menyukaimu... aku bahkan tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi," aku menahan isakanku. "maafkan aku... aku tahu aku yang memutuskanmu. Kupikir kau tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun padaku. Aku... terlalu takut karena aku tidak bisa membaca perasaanmu."

Sekali lagi aku menyeka air mata yang benar-benar mengalir di pipiku. "Maafkan aku... Sasuke."

Perasaanku kini sudah jelas. Suara yang selalu mengiang di pikiranku menghilang begitu saja setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dari bibirku. Tubuhku rasanya lemas jika aku harus mengulang kalimat itu lagi. Aku―eh?

Kuangkat wajahku ketika Sasuke memakaikan jas sekolahnya padaku lalu merapihkan kerah itu agar bisa menutupi bagian atas ini. Rasanya begitu... hangat. Jas ini melindungi tubuhku dari dinginnya angin malam yang sesekali bertiup di tengah perbincangan kami. Ia membalas tangisku dengan tersenyum lembut. Aku tertegun.

"Sudah tenang?" Aku menatapnya dalam. "Bodoh sekali, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf hanya karena kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku."

Elusan lembut di kepalaku membuatku semakin tertegun. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Rasa dalam dadaku begitu menyenangkan, membahagiakan, dan mengharukan.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya mendekat padaku. Aku sedikit memajukan kepalaku hingga aku bersandar padanya. "berkat pernyataanmu, kini aku juga tahu perasaan aneh apa ini dan semakin merasa yakin," ucapnya lembut.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura."

Kurasakan tangannya mendorong punggungku untuk lebih mendekat. Ia memelukku. Aku mungkin tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya mengingat posisi kepalaku tepat berada di bawah dagunya. Namun aku tersenyum karena kuyakin ia sedang tersenyum pula. Rasa yang tidak mengenakkan hariku kini menguap begitu saja. Beban yang selalu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir konsentrasi terbang begitu saja. Aku merasa seperti burung kecil yang baru saja menetas dari telur cangkang yang membuatku tidak bisa merasa bebas seperti ini.

"Sekarang... kita ulang lagi dari awal hubungan ini," aku mengerjapkan mataku lalu mengangguk kecil. Namun aku teringat sesuatu yang belum terjawab hingga saat ini.

Aku menarik tubuhku lalu menatap matanya. "Tapi... Sasuke," suaraku masih terdengar kacau. Tapi aku tidak peduli dan terus melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang kedua. Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan perempuan lain?"

Aku menatapnya sedikit cemas ketika ia terdiam. Namun semua kecemasan itu menghilang ketika ia meraih tanganku yang berada di bawah dan berkata...

"Apa itu penting?"

Apa itu penting? _Aa..._ benar juga. Semua itu tidak penting. Tidak penting gadis mana atau seperti apa yang akan menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Karena semua itu hak Sasuke untuk memilih siapa saja, dan pilihan itu jatuh padaku. Aku tertawa pelan namun perlahan-lahan semakin keras. Tidak kusangka pikiranku begitu sempit hingga harus membuatku berkata bodoh pada diriku sendiri. Aku segera memeluk Sasuke dengan erat seakan aku tidak pernah mau lagi melepas pelukan ini untuk selamanya.

"Iya... itu tidak penting lagi, Sasuke-_kun._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalu, memang kenapa jika kami berbeda?

Bukankah dengan begitu, kami bisa saling menutupi kekurangan kami dengan kelebihan masing-masing?

Hubungan kami akan seimbang. Tanpa ada rasa iri satu sama lain.

Selama kami berada di bawah langit yang sama, selama kami saling berpegangan tangan dan membagi kehangatan satu sama lain... tidak ada lagi yang perlu kami khawatirkan.

Dengan bersama dan saling menutupi perbedaan satu sama lain, hidup kami akan sempurna. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memisahkan kami begitu saja.

Dan kami... tidak membutuhkan alasan apapun untuk saling mencintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**R**isk_

_**O**ne_

_** M**istake_

_** A**nnoying_

_** N**one_

_** C**hoose_

**_ **E**_**_nd_

**_.  
><em>**

**_.  
><em>**

**_.  
><em>**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih pada semua readers yang telah mereview fic kami**** sampai akhir**** :)**

**=w= Sampai jumpa lagi =w=**


End file.
